1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart beverage vessel or a smart carafe for monitoring the water consumption of a user of the beverage vessel and for ensuring that a beverage of reasonable quality is provided to the user. Further, germ formation can be avoided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depending on the physical activity of the user a user has to drink a certain amount of water comprising certain types and amounts of minerals.
Generally, water is consumed by humans increasingly from bottles, since tab water is not considered to be tasty or is more or less polluted. These circumstances cause negative effects. A big share of the bottles is plastic bottles. Such plastic bottles emit substances hazardous to health. Further, the environment is polluted by plastic bottles.
In the heat of the summer the plastic bottle may get very hot, even during delivering the bottle to a customer. Thereby, even more substances hazardous to health can be emitted from the plastic to the water. Plastic is a nutrient medium for bacteria multiplying in the heat in the bottle. Accordingly, the quality of water in the bottle is unknown.
Drinking vessels of the prior art do not monitor quality of the beverage stored in the drinking vessel.
Carafes are used when a group of persons wishes to drink the same beverage, such as during breakfast, lunch, dinning or during a meeting.
Carafes of the prior art face the problem that portions of a closure element over which water flows have to be touched by hand. This is not desired under hygienic considerations.
Further, closure elements of carafes of the prior art comprise plastics that may get into contact with the beverage. This is also not desired under hygienic considerations.
Further, the quality of the water in the carafe has to be monitored and the user has to be informed, if the quality of the water in the beverage vessel is too low.
WO 2016/090235 A1 relates to a portable vessel, wherein additives located in containers can be added to water in the vessel. This system has the disadvantage that the quality of the water cannot be monitored and that it is intricate for the user to carry a comparably bulky beverage vessel with a plurality of containers throughout their working days and leisure days.
WO 2016/155538 A1 discloses a vessel that can monitor drinking events.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved beverage vessel that solves the problems of the prior art.